Waters Sweet, Blood is Thicker
by HybridsandWands
Summary: on his fourteenth birthday Harry finds out a shocking truth. How will this affect his fourth year, will his friends stay by him? Severitus Warning: Dumble!Bashing


Title: Unknown

Summary: on his fourteenth birthday Harry finds out a shocking truth. How will this affect his fourth year, will his friends stay by him? Warning: Dumble!Bashing

Paring: HP/SS (Father/Son) No other set parings as of yet

Disclaimer: I own...My Xbox. Honestly that's it. All Characters and this amazing world belong to JK. I am just playing with her toys.

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of tapping on his bedroom window, pulling him from his sleep. Reaching out blindly he grabbed his glasses and pushed them up his nose, looking to his clock to see that it was half past four in the morning. He'd only just gone to bed an hour ago, having gotten the last of his presents and letters from his friends. The tapping increase, causing the young wizard to grown as he rolled out of his bed "Ok ok..." Yanking the window open a large brown speckled owl flew in landing next to Hedwig's catch, sticking its leg out towards Harry.

"You need to be quiet, if the Dursley's hear you I'm dead" He muttered, taking the parcel from the bird's leg, offering it a bit of bread he had snuck past his uncle. The bird gave a soft hoot of thanks before flying out the window. Sighing the fourteen year old looked to the letter in his hand, his name written on it in blue ink. He didn't recognize the handwriting though it looked feminine. As he sat back down on the bed, Hedwig gave a soft hoot, almost asking him what he was doing.

"I don't think anything's wrong with it. It looks old anyways" He muttered mostly to himself as he opened the letter. He nearly dropped it as his eyes scanned it and he saw his mother's name scrawled at the bottom neatly.

_My little Harry,_

_If you are getting this letter then it means I'm no longer alive. For that I'm sorry as it means you have turned fourteen today. Happy birthday sweetheart. I wish I could be there to see you, to hold you and to tell you the truth in person. Please understand that my intent was never to lie to you, or keep anything from you. I and your father did this to protect you. And I am not speaking of James, though he knew and also wanted nothing more than to protect you. Your father is Severus Snape. I am sure you are confused and I pray that Severus will help you to understand._

_Right now the war is going strong, and your father has been working to keep us safe. As I write this letter you are only a few months old. Sev no longer remembers you as his and truly believes that James and I are married and that you are his child. Once again this was done to protect you, as well as your father. I used many charms to make you look like James, in hopes of protecting you._

_Harry whatever you do, do not show this letter to Albus Dumbledore. I pray that if something has happened to James, Severus or myself that you have not been put with my sister. While Petunia loves you, Vernon does not and I fear he would hurt you. I pray that either Sirius Black or Lucius Malfoy have taken you in. They are your Godfathers Harry though Lucius may not remember either. Though that will soon change._

_Soon the charms I casted on you as well as your father and Uncle Lucius, will begin to fade. You may notice some changes to your appearance but they will be slow over the course of the next few months._

_I am so sorry Harry. I hope you can forgive me one day._

_Love always,_

_You Mother_

_Lily_

The letter slipped from Harry's hands, fluttering to the ground at his feet. This wasn't happening. It had to be some kind of sick joke. His father was James Potter, he was a Potter. Not a Snape. No.

"It can't be true. I won't believe it. I won't." He voiced his disbelief to himself out loud, picking the letter back up, walking over to his trunk and shoving it deep into it under his books and robes. He would talk with Sirius. He wanted to talk to his friends, or even Dumbledore but the letter had said not to. Closing the trunk Harry returned to bed, intent on forgetting about the letter and to at least get a little more sleep before the Dursley's woke him for their breakfast.

_hpsshpsshpss_

In a small town of Cokeworth, settled on Spinner's End, Severus Snape sat going over what he would need for the start of the new school year, while waiting for the potion he was brewing to finish. The small sound of his alarm going off alerted him to the owl that sat outside his window. Frowning he stood and made his way over, opening the window and taking the offered parcel from the bird. It hooted once before flying off, seeming to know better than to ask for anything from the Potions Master.

Closing the window Severus looked down at the parcel, seeing his name scrawled in very familiar handwriting. Handwriting he hadn't seen in fourteen years. Pulling out his wand he casted a few charms to make sure there was nothing on the parcel that was harmful and once sure it was safe he opened it slowly. Why was he getting mail from Lilly Potter so long after her death? Inside he found a small box, a letter attached to it.

_Sev~_

_I'm sure you are sitting there with a scrawl on your face while you read this. More than likely you already checked for any sign of dark magic so I hope you are content to see none, love. Obviously if you are reading this I'm dead, no need to sugar coat it is there? I know you are wondering why I'm even writing this to you and I wish to Merlin I could have told you in person. Fifteen years ago you and I were married, happily so, until you went further into the Dark Lords inner circle. We were expecting our first child but I never had the chance to tell you. Albus forced me to go into hiding, saying that it would be safer for you, myself and our baby if I did so. He made me believe that if I made people believe that I had left you for James then we would all be safer from Voldemort and his followers._

_I had no choice but to charm your memories about our time together, to make you believe this without a doubt. I also charmed our son to look like James in order to protect him as well as you. Yes my love, little Harry is your son. Our son. But Severus, if I am dead the charms will only hold for fourteen years._

_I know you will not believe me so with this letter I have put my own memories of our time, of what happened. Please love, before the charms break review the memories and you will know what I have written is true. I am so sorry for lying to you. I love you Severus._

_Yours Always,_

_Lilly Snape_

Slowly, Severus opened the box, finding a number of small vials inside. How was this possible? Harry Potter was not his son. It wasn't possible; Lilly had gone to James in their seventh year. Shoving both the letter and the box into the back of his bookcase Severus made his way to his potion's lab, intent on forgetting about both.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first every HP fanfic so I hope I did well. I already have a number of things outlined on what I want to happen but I would love to hear your ideas. I plan on having Chapter two written and up in a few weeks. Please review and let me know what you think! please know that if you see _hpsshpss_ its a to separate the story bit from one character to another or a time skip.


End file.
